The need to regulate the gas flow between the barrel and operating system of a firearm has been a concern since the introduction of auto-loading firearms. Gas is generated during the combustion of gun powder present in the cartridges used in modern firearms. This gas expands violently to push the bullet out of the firearm's barrel. These expanding gases are utilized as a means to operate the action of the host firearm. In modern firearms the preferred method of facilitating the function of an auto-loading weapon is as follows. A hole is placed through the barrel, generally on the top. Location of this hole or gas port varies between operating systems. Generally a gas port size is chosen to allow a broad range of ammunition to be utilized while guaranteeing the reliable function of the host firearm. Unfortunately due to varying lengths of barrels, ammunition variance, and other factors it is very difficult to choose a gas port size which universally works under all conditions. A popular way of dealing with these problems is to incorporate an adjustable gas block into the operating system.
An adjustable gas block allows for the flow of gas between the gas port in the barrel and the operating system of the firearm to be increased or decreased based on mitigating factors present at the time of use. These systems typically work by utilizing an oversized gas port with means to adjust the flow of gas into the operating system and by venting the unneeded gases from the barrel into the atmosphere thus generating flash and sound. Further, adjustment of the gas system typically requires a special tool and offers no way for the user to index the system and make adjustments due to mitigating circumstances quickly. Designs such as these are well known in the prior art and can be found on the Belgium FAL, Soviet SVD and the Yugoslavian M76 rifle.
Recent firearm designs such as the FN SCAR rifles have incorporated adjustable gas blocks to be used in conjunction with noise suppressors. Noise suppressors provide a means to redirect, cool and slow the expanding gases generated from the discharge of a firearm so that the resulting flash and sound generated by the firearm is minimized or eliminated. As a result, back pressure is generated forcing more gas into the firearm's operating system. This extra gas, or back pressure increases the firing rate of a weapon during its full auto function, fouls the weapon leading to premature malfunction and to a variety of feeding and extraction problems.
Problems with existing systems may occur due to variations in cartridge, such as different weights, different powder charges, different bullet jackets, etc., friction in the operating system that may change during the life of the rifle, buffer sprint set changes, and suppressors of different back-pressures. Existing systems may not allow for the rifle operator to compensate for these potential problems.
Needs exist for improved systems and methods for gas blocks for self-loading firearms to facilitate user adjustment of gas flow from a barrel into an operating system.